Confesiones con el Oraculo de Delphos
by frikific
Summary: Nico tiene una conversación con Rachel tras los eventos de la Casa de Hades( Es decir que está lleno de spoilers)


**Esta historia contiene spoilers gordos de la casa de hades. La he escrito porque me daba mucha pena Nico (le pasa de todo al pobre; hermana muerta, todos le odian y encima esto...). Espero que os guste**

* * *

Las sombras se arremolinaban al rededor de la mano de Nico formando una imagen. Los ojos del semidiós estaban cargados de dolor y frustración.

-Te odio Percy Jackson –dijo mientras aplastaba la imagen con su puño.

No seas así

Nico se giró sobresaltado no solían sorprenderle, más bien al contrario, el era etéreo y fantasmal. No se le había ocurrido que nadie entraría en la cabaña de Hades y mucho menos Rachel Dare.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó- Hay algún problema con los romanos, pensaba que con la vuelta de la Athenea Parthenos se había arreglado todo.

Ella sonrió y echó esa mirada suya que parecía decir "Se el día en el que te vas morir"

-No, mi visita era sobre algo más personal-respondió-Quería decirte que no es para tanto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Percy, no es para tanto, puede que sea guapo , dulce y todo eso pero créeme le terminarías encontrando aburrido y entre tú y yo sus besos no son nada del otro mundo.

Nico la miró con expresión estática mientras a su alrededor se iba formando un aura de muerte. Parecía que la tierra de la cabaña se removiera bajo sus pies.

-Sabes lo de Percy- dijo con voz fría y no era una pregunta.

-Desde hace tiempo-dijo ella sin mostrar el menor atisbo de miedo- Tengo el poder de un oráculo antiguo y poderoso, capaz de transmitir profecías sobre el destino del mundo. ¿Crees que tu pequeño secretito es tan especial?

-No tenias derecho a inmiscuirte en mis sentimientos- dijo avanzando hacia ella mientras la temperatura parecía descender.

-Oye que no ha sido a propósito, fue más bien como una mini visión. Tampoco es que para mi sea plato de gusto saber ciertas cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas?- preguntó el mestizo picado por la curiosidad.

-Como por ejemplo las chicas con las que los Stoll perderán su virginidad , como se liaron Gea y Tártaro o que cierta chica de la cabaña de Afrodita(Drew Tanaka) tiene sueños eróticos con Justin Bieber.

Aunque Nico intentó mantener su aura terrorífica no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

-¿En serio?

-Claro y también se que superarás esto …

-Ya claro

-Nico , soy un oráculo , yo no miento nunca. Si te digo que mañana tendrás que bailar ballet en la cuerda floja para salvar tu vida, por improbable que parezca practica equilibrismo y si te digo que lo superarás es que lo superarás.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo- quizá fuera alguna clase de poder de Delphos o a lo mejor había acumulado demasiada tensión con todo eso de Cupido y el tártaro pero la verdad es que necesitaba abrirse-Tu eres la oráculo pija por la que todos los chicos de Apolo suspiran y yo solo soy el rey de los fantasmas al que los vivos temen.

- No te compadezcas a ti mismo, tu te lo buscaste al decidir abandonar el mundo de los vivos. Podrías haberte instalado en el Campamento de Jupiter y olvidarte de ellos pero preferiste la muerte a la vida, ¿esperabas que al volver el mundo te recibiría con los brazos abiertos?- dijo ella por un momento le pareció ver un poco de niebla verde salir de su boca- De todas formas ser oráculo no es tan divertido como lo pintan , como ya te he dicho tiene sus inconvenientes .

- ¿Cómo la virginidad eterna? De todas formas debería acostumbrarme a la soledad , incluso aunque se me acepte no creo que nadie sea capaz de amarme.

-De nuevo autocompadeciendote- suspiró ella- Si hay un gremio en el que la homosexualidad este aceptada es en el de los griegos, hasta mi novio ha tenido algún romance de ese tipo alguna vez ( los seguirá teniendo porque me pondrá los cuernos)

-¿Novio? Rachel no es por dármelas de sabiondo pero tú no puedes tener novio, eres el oráculo de Apolo.

-Créeme Apolo está muy satisfecho con mi labor- dijo guiñándole un ojo- El amor siempre está donde menos te lo esperas, siempre habrá perdida y dolor pero al fin y al cabo eso es la vida.

Mientras se iba los engranajes mentales de Nico por fin funcionaron y relacionó información

-Tú y Apolo estáis…- empezó a decir sin poder creérselo.

-Donde menos te lo esperas- repitió mientras un aura solar la rodeaba-Será mejor que cierres lo ojos si no quieres que se abrase tu alma.

Rachel se desvaneció dejando tras de sí un oso de peluche con una lira y una tarjeta entre sus manos

_Anímate_

_Firmado el dios más joven, guay y guapo del Olimpo( si con esa descripción no sabes quién soy serás incinerado)_

_PD: Que no vea el oso mi hijo Octavian , se lo he cogido "prestado" si consultarselo_


End file.
